


Broken Promises

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Destiny
Genre: Angst more than fluff, Contains end of game spoilers, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Sometimes, if you have lived your whole life cold without warmth of your family it is only natural you would dream to be surrounded by them. And Rutee was no exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who knows me would know I kill for cute sibling/family relationships so I did it. I DID A NICE FAMILY RELATIONSHIP FIC SINCE DESTINY MAKES ME THIRSTY FOR A HAPPY FAMILY. 'Nice' huh.
> 
> @Rieeemagne on tumblr and I were so busy all day yesterday discussing Leon and the destiny cast. So by the end of the day we came up with this REAL angsty hc and so I picked up my paincil (pain + pencil as rie calls it) and decided to write this fic for everyone! (Rie is a freakin demon when it comes to good idea- its all angst.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! It takes place after destiny between destiny and destiny 2. (Being unable to play destiny 2 I don't know if this contradicts much canon material but enjoy either ways!)

“Rutee, are you okay?”

 

I blinked, and turned up to search for the source of the voice. Instantly, my eyes met a lady sitting across the table from me. She appeared to be so familiar yet I knew I never have met her before. Her eyes a shimmering lilac purple, and hair jet black. She put down her fork and knife and looked at me as if waiting for me to speak.

 

“Mother…” The words stumbled out of my mouth, I didn’t even know where it came from, but I couldn’t help but believe them. There was no way that she was not my mother. Not with those eyes and hair. It was the only explanation.

 

“What is it, big sister? You have been awfully quiet.”

 

I turned to find none other than a face that has faded to something only found in my memories. Leon. He was sitting next to me, staring at me with equally as concerned eyes as the lady I called ‘mother.’  He was alive. The questions started to shape in my mind- How is he here? How are they both here?

 

I lunged forward grabbing him in a hug. He jumped but he didn’t move afterwards. The room fell into silence.

 

“Leon…” I whispered, “You are... alive.”

 

He hesitated but then returned the hug pulling me closer to him and responded, “Of course I am, and I promise you I am not going anywhere anytime soon.”

 

I tightened my arms around him, I could feel his warmth on my fingertips and his breath tickling my skin. Leon was alive. He was alive. _Alive_. And no matter how or what way that was it was all that mattered.

 

I whispered, “Don’t ever leave me again okay Leon…”

 

He nodded and a voice interrupted me. My hands unwrapped at the sound of it, it was a voice I have heard countless of times, yet it was more soft and more delicate than ever, “Rutee… what’s wrong? Why are you hugging Emilio?”

 

Emilio? Leon’s real name?

 

I turned to find Hugo. He wore an expression I had never seen before. He appeared concerned and was sitting at the edge of his seat, “Do you want to speak about what is going on?”

 

What was going on? The same question drifted in my mind. Why was I like this? They appear to know me as if I was living with them my whole life. So why do I not feel the same way? I took my seat once more and took a deep breath before I started.

 

“I… remember seeing Le- I mean Emilio…” I gulped, “Before he died… the memories are so vibrant… I was with Stahn but… We couldn’t do anything to save him.”

 

“‘Stahn'?” Hugo placed a hand on his chin, “Who is this ‘Stahn’ you speak of?”

 

Yet, I didn’t have a chance to answer. My mother leaned forward taking my hands into hers. She clutched them, “Rutee, your brother would never leave you. Neither would I or your father just… die before your eyes. We will never let that happen. It must have been all been just a bad dream.”

 

 No… it was not _just_ a bad dream, it must have been a nightmare.

 

They all nodded in agreement and she stared at me with, glowing lilac eyes, it made me feel warm. Something about them made me know I could trust her. That her words were nothing but the truth.

 

Her clutch tightened, “Rutee, I _promise_ I won’t.”

 

I nodded and as I did, she let go, taking her seat once more, “Well, should we have a meal?”

 

“Yes, indeed,” Hugo- my father nodded, “Chris, you have made the meal tonight and I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

Mother raised a brow, “You didn’t even try it and you already are complimenting it hm?! I don’t even know how it turned out!”

 

I giggled and quickly dug my fork into the meal set in front of me and as the taste of the touched my tongue I couldn’t help but hum in appreciation, “Mmmm!”

 

“Thish ish sho tashty!” I managed to say, forgetting my mouth was full.

 

“Rutee, manners! Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Leon reprimanded me, his fingers flicked the side of my head.

 

I quickly swallowed it and turned to him, flicking him back,  “I can’t believe you can eat this with a straight face! How could you it’s the best thing I had in my life!”

 

“Rutee…” Mother’s cheeks were a shade of pink, “It really isn’t _that_ good. You are exaggerating…”

 

Before I could respond, a sincere voice answered, “No mother, she isn’t exaggerating- it is the best meal I had in a while. I am glad you made it.”

 

For the first time in my life, I saw a tilt of lips forming a smile. Leon- no- Emilio was smiling. Not a mocking smile but it was a genuine smile. Mother avoided his gaze and murmured a thank you unable to fight back.

 

Father laughed a hearty laugh, “The kids are right! Thank you for making dinner darling.”

 

He leaned forward to give mother a kiss on the cheek.

 

I blinked they faded from my sight. Their chairs empty.

 

I heard a childish laugh, I turned around to search for the source but  suddenly darkness surrounded around me, my body was heavy and it was as if I was anchored to the ground.

 

“What a childish lie. What a fantasy.”

 

I knew that voice. It was my own- my voice as a child. I froze. I couldn’t even speak.

 

“This is all just a story. A story made by a lonely little girl. Who wanted something called a ‘home’.” My high pitched voice added.

 

“Wh-where is mother… an-and Father?” My voice trembled, I was barely able to hold my self together.

 

“Gone. Dead. Like they _really_ are.” The voice faked a yawn, bored from me.

 

No way… How did they just leave?  They promised me they would be with me.

 

“Wh-what about Emilio? He is here right?!” I yelled at the darkness, my voice echoed back.  I didn’t even know I had the power in me to scream.

 

I heard a chuckle, “Emilio huh? You took a liking to that name. Why don’t you turn around?”

 

As I did I found a body in pain, Emilio…no… with the beautiful smile that has faded, that expression was Leon’s. An expression which fought pain constantly,  he laid there fighting through life. His breath was light and he was unable to move. I jumped to his side and clutched his hand, I could feel the warmth slowly fading away from him.

 

“Leon, don’t die! You told- no- you promised me that you won’t leave me! What about our promise huh!? What about mom?! What about and dad?!” I screeched.

 

The words just played back to me. The echo as if mocking me.

 

He smiled, it wasn’t as pretty as the smile I saw before. It was crooked smile, and his sorrow reflected in his eyes, “I am so sorry big sister. I don’t think I can keep my promise.”

 

Stupid. Idiot. How dumb. How could he do this… again.

 

With the last of his strength he reached out to my face, “I am sorry I left you alone all this time and will leave you once-”

 

Before he could touch my face, his breath faded and his hand slumped to his side. I heard nothing else. No breathing. No voice. Nothing. This can’t happen.

 

Why?

 

“Leon!” I called his name.

 

Why did he leave me?

 

“Leon, answer me please.” I mumbled, “Tell me it’s a lie, tell me it’s a fantasy, tell me….”

 

The body that was once cold between my fingers faded to ashes, I was alone. Alone, hopeless and lost once more in this dark endless abyss.

 

I heard the chuckle once more, the voice now hissing in one of my ears, “I told you, this is the truth. This is reality. You _need_ to face it.”

_________ 

I found myself covered in sweat, breathing heavily as if I were running…. As the images of the nightmare flashed through my mind I quickly realized I was running. I was running away from this ‘childish fantasy’.

 

I looked around  and blinked adjusting my eyes to my surroundings. I was in bed in a room safe from harm… I let out a sigh of relief. It was just a dream… I kept repeating it in mind as I slowly started to accept it.

 

_“This is all just a story. A story made by a lonely little girl. Who wanted something called a home.”_

 

The voice rung in my ears. I knew I had no reason to deny it, it was true. My dream formed the ‘perfect’ life for me. But, I knew it will never turn this way, life wasn’t that easy. I would never have the chance to dine with my parents and a brother. Or to even have a light conversation with them in my lifetime. And… It was sad.

 

But, I still have a life of my own right here right here and right now. I may have lived a life where I would never have had met Stan, Philia, Mary and everybody in my life today. Besides, I can’t change it, this was my destiny and it perhaps was time to let my ‘childish fantasies’ go.

 

I wasn’t entirely sure I could even let it go.  With that dream, I couldn’t help be curious: How _would_ my life be with a mother, father and brother?

 


End file.
